


crop tops do it better

by dare121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, PWP, inspired by chyler leigh wearing a crop top to paleyfest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot outside and Alex is picking Kara up for a nice lunch. At least, that's the plan. </p>
<p>When Alex shows up at CatCo wearing a crop top, plans change very quickly.</p>
<p>Inspired by Chyler Leigh looking exceptionally amazing in her crop top at Paleyfest 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crop tops do it better

**Author's Note:**

> More tash for my people. Enjoy that. I enjoyed writing it. This time, I get right to the point, too, no pointless plot or anything.
> 
> (Side note: I have, of course, read trash_salad's wonderful "Heatwave", so if this reminds you of that in some ways, that is absolutely unintentional. Thank you @trash_salad for writing "Heatwave", I enjoyed it immensely)

It was one of the hottest days in one of the hottest summers National City had seen in over twenty years, and while the city’s human population was feeling the brunt of the heat, Kara Danvers relished in the extra sunlight and the boost in power it gave her.

 

Flying through the air, with the radiating sun on her back and on her face, was a feeling unlike any other. In this weather, Kara felt like she could do anything. With barely a cloud in the sky, Kara enjoyed flying in circles and punching bad guys to the happy beat of her heart.

 

Even better, Kara didn’t sweat. Unlike humans, Kara wasn’t affected by the heat the same way everyone else was. Whereas everyone around her scrambled for as little clothing as possible while still maintaining the dress code at CatCo, Kara enjoyed being able to wear her favorite sundresses and sandals.

 

In short, life was pretty damn good.

 

-

 

One downside to the heat was Ms. Grant’s rapidly deteriorating mood. With every persistent day of heat, Ms. Grant became progressively meaner. Not that Kara hadn’t dealt with a mean Cat Grant before, but it was still slightly startling to have a pen hurled at your head because you weren’t typing fast enough.

 

The fact that the air conditioning was currently experiencing some occasional errors certainly didn’t help matters. Kara was very close to simply walking into Cat’s office and using her arctic breath, just so Ms. Grant would _chill_ for a second. Quite literally.

 

Kara was glad her lunch hour was about to begin. She was just waiting for Alex to show up, so they could go on one of their lunch dates. Alex had left the apartment that morning before Kara had even woken up properly, with a kiss and an _I love you_ breathed right into Kara’s ear.

 

Kara had to smile just thinking about it.

 

When Kara looked up from her work, still smiling, she was hit with the realization that maybe she should’ve woken up this morning at five when Alex had left for D.E.O. headquarters. If she had, she might have been prepared for what she was looking at now.

 

Alex was walking towards her, drawing the eyes from many women and men in the huge, open office space. Everyone was gawking. Some more stealthily than others.

 

Kara’s mouth fell open.

 

Alex was wearing one of her tight jeans, and an honest-to-god _crop top_.

 

The top was black and showed off Alex’s formidable abdominal muscles, which shifted with every step she took, drawing Kara’s attention as well as everyone else’s.

 

Kara’s eyes flicked down to Alex’s low-riding jeans, one corner of the House of El crest tattoo just barely visible on Alex’s exposed skin. Just the thought of that tattoo being on display made Kara grow hot under the collar of her blue sundress.

 

Alex smiled as she waved to Kara, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her neck and onto her chest, drawing Kara’s gulping gaze.

 

Kara was afraid her eyes would burst into fire and she’d end up spewing her heat vision all over the office, a social faux-pas she hadn’t had to endure since she was a teenager and Alex had taught her how to kiss. And then some other stuff.

 

Swallowing harshly, Kara concentrated hard on keeping the muscles in her eyes in check, training them firmly on Alex’s smiling face. If she didn’t stray to places she would not be able to touch until tonight, maybe she could stop this flood of arousal breaking over her like a torrent of lava.

 

“Hey, ready to hit Noonan’s?” Alex asked, finally stopping in front of Kara’s desk and leaning over slightly, the short sleeves of her crop top riding up ever so slightly and revealing more of her biceps. Kara tore her eyes away.

 

“Yup, yes, yeah, of course,” Kara said, shakily adjusting her glasses, careful not to break them.

 

Alex frowned ever so slightly, bringing her hand forward and placing it over Kara’s on the table.

 

“Are you okay?” Her skin was warm where it was touching Kara’s, her thumb running soothingly over the back of Kara’s hand. Kara’s eyes flit ever so quickly down to Alex’s neck again, watching another bead of sweat follow the first one.

 

She felt the tell-tale sign of her heat vision break over her eyes.

 

Thinking quickly, Kara knocked over her cup of pens, scattering them all over the floor behind her.

 

She ripped her hand away from Alex’s and got off her chair, laughing awkwardly, and crouched behind the desk. Instead of picking up any of the pens, Kara pressed her fingers into her eyes and willed herself to calm down. It wasn’t like she didn’t know what Alex looked like naked, wasn’t like they didn’t have hot, sweaty sex all the time, but that _damn_ crop top.

 

Alex must have bought it recently and not told Kara anything about it.

 

Once again feeling secure in her control over her own libido, Kara paled as Alex rounded the desk and got to her knees behind her, picking up pens, pencils and various other office utensils. Maybe Kara shouldn’t have done anything, maybe she should’ve just run, because now, behind the desk, Kara was met with another part of Alex she’d rather not be thinking about at work: her cleavage.

 

“Seriously, Kara, are you alright?” Alex asked once more, holding out a couple of pens to Kara’s still form.

 

Kara did not take them.

 

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times, before finally hissing out: “Are you doing this on purpose?” Angrily pointing at Alex’s whole outfit. They’d long since agreed that CatCo office sex was off the table. No matter how much Ms. Grant liked Kara as a person, she was pretty sure her boss wouldn’t be very pleased with her defiling office furniture.

 

Alex furrowed her brows.

 

“What?” She said, looking down at herself in confusion. “Wearing clothes?”

 

She didn’t get it, which just made it all the worse for Kara. Alex had no idea how much of a tease she was being. She’d worn the crop top because it was hot outside, not to rile Kara up with her muscles.

 

Grumbling, Kara turned her face away, pointedly _not_ looking at Alex’s abs and how they contracted so beautifully when she leaned forward. Finally grabbing for the pens and pencils scattered all around her, Kara sighed inwardly. Being Alex’s girlfriend was incredibly frustrating, especially when she was being obtuse about how hot she was.

 

Now it was Kara who needed to _chill_.

 

Kara was still _definitely not_ looking at Alex’s exposed stomach, when Alex rolled her eyes and threw a pencil at Kara’s head. Except, of course, Kara _was_ looking. Quite frankly, she was staring, and who could blame her. Alex’s abs were a dream come true.

 

When Kara looked back up, she caught Alex’s knowing gaze, a smirk breaking out over her sister’s face.

 

“Oh, I see what’s going on,” Alex purred, flexing her stomach muscles and relishing in the way that Kara’s eyes went to them immediately. “You think I’m wearing _too many_ clothes.”

 

There was a rough quality to her voice now, one they normally reserved for home, when they could be sure that no Ms. Grant or Director Henshaw could walk in on them having sex in places they weren’t supposed to.

 

“N-No!” Kara exclaimed, keeping her voice hushed. They’d been behind the desk for too long. People were probably already talking. “Maybe! We’re at the office, could you not?”

 

Alex was looking at her like a predator, a dangerous glint to her eyes.

 

Frantically moving her eyes around, Kara scanned the area around them with her x-ray vision, checking if anybody could see them behind the desk. She could make out at least three faces who were turned in their direction, but none of them could see anything from their vantage points. Thankfully, Winn was out fixing something about the automatic air conditioning system.

 

Relieved for only a moment, Kara brought her eyes back to Alex, who lifted her hand and ran her right pointer finger down the front of Kara’s blue sundress, snagging one or two buttons on the way and tugging at them gently.

 

“I was going to take you to lunch, but I’m suddenly hungry for something… very different,” Alex whispered, moving her face closer to Kara’s, her warm breath sending shivers down Kara’s back.

 

“We’re at work,” Kara spoke, voice breathless and nipples hardening involuntarily at Alex’s heated stare. When Alex started tugging suggestively at Kara’s brown belt, Kara acquiesced. She was weak, her sister didn’t even have to say anything. “Okay fine, but not here. People are probably already thinking you’re ravishing me as we speak.” The thought was an altogether thrilling one and it made Kara even wetter than before. Alex fucking her under this desk, where people could just walk up to them at any moment.

 

Kara bit her bottom lip.

 

She needed to get them somewhere more secluded. _Right now_.

 

-

 

As she popped up from behind the desk, Kara contemplated the many places they could be alone, Alex still smirking as she followed suit. Her first thought was to lock them in the bathroom, but she didn’t want to inconvenience any of the others. The stairwell was too public as well. Most people took the elevator, but some hearty souls didn’t shy away from a bit of a workout between floors. The broom closet was an option, but not an especially inviting one.

 

Ultimately, Kara decided they might as well use one of the meeting rooms. Ms. Grant liked to be kept in the loop about any and all meetings taking place in the rooms around her, which meant that Kara knew all about everybody’s schedules.

 

If she wasn’t mistaken – and, thanks to her Kryptonian brain, she so rarely was – meeting room three-one-five should be free for at least the next two hours.

 

Straightening her dress, Kara started walking with purpose in the direction of the meeting rooms, Alex hot on her heels. Kara chanced a glance at Ms. Grant’s office, only to see Ms. Grant glaring after her, most likely because Kara was working at almost forty degrees Celsius without even breaking a single sweat. Kara looked away quickly.

 

When they reached the room, Kara was relieved to find it unoccupied. Sometimes colleagues liked to sneak into the meeting rooms to have a quiet lunch – it had to be done in secret, because Cat disapproved of it. She didn’t like any kind of food smell during her meetings.

 

Closing the door behind them, Kara pondered for a moment if they should try to push a desk in front of it. She didn’t have a key to this room and she wasn’t sure where she was supposed to get one. Besides, Alex had sat herself down on one of the tables, arms spread out and one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

 

Kara hesitated for a moment.

 

The chances of someone coming in here were slim, but it was still a possibility.

 

“How long was your lunch break again?” Alex asked, voice mischievous. “If you want both of us to get off, you might want to stop daydreaming and actually do something about this situation.” Kara watched with bated breath as Alex undid her own belt “If you don’t, I might have to start without you.”

 

The thought was certainly a tantalizing one. Nothing got Kara off faster than watching Alex fuck herself while breathing Kara’s name.

 

Not today, though.

 

Today, Kara wanted to suck on that stomach and watch it tremble as she brought Alex to an excellent, earth-shattering orgasm.

 

Leaving the door behind, Kara closed in on Alex, placing her hands on the table, one on either side of Alex’s hips. Leaning over her, Kara lowered her face, stopping mere millimeters from Alex’s smirking lips.

 

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to make you come, so you might want to keep your hands where I can see them,” Kara breathed, taking Alex’s hand from her jeans and bringing it down on the table. Alex smirked wider, showing her sparkling teeth.

 

“Keep my hands where I can see them? Are we roleplaying? Supergirl has captured the dangerous crop top criminal?” Alex whispered, leaning forward and letting her teeth glide along the underside of Kara’s jaw. “Are you going to arrest me now?”

 

Kara took a second to compose herself, tilting her head to the side so she could catch Alex’s mouth in a kiss, lips sliding together perfectly.

 

“No,” Kara said in between kisses, "I'm going to make sure you can't walk straight when you leave this building.”

 

Pushing Alex onto her back and further up on the table, Kara started kissing down the length of Alex’s torso, starting with her neck. They didn’t have time for a lot of foreplay, but Kara couldn’t resist that rapidly thrumming pulse point as she palmed Alex’s breasts, playing with her nipples through the fabric of that damn crop top.

 

Kara licked down a path in between Alex’s breasts, slipping one of her hands under the top and bra, kneading gently. Reaching Alex’s stomach, Kara took her sweet time, drawing her tongue around each individual muscle, sucking insistently on the skin. She had half a mind to leave hickeys in her wake, but she wasn’t sure how happy Alex would be about them.

 

Stroking her nose and lips along the incredibly offensive skin that had started all of this in the first place, Kara brought her free, right hand to Alex’s jeans-covered crotch, pressing teasingly forward, knowing the indirect touch would drive Alex crazy.

 

Alex’s hands were gripping the edge of the table, her calves rubbing against Kara’s sides, muscles tense and firm. Kara relished in the knowledge that she was the only one who could do this to Alex, that Alex shuddered and exposed herself like this for nobody else.

 

When one of Alex’s hands found its way into Kara’s bun, Alex breathed out shakily, her abs flexing deliciously under Kara’s ministrations.

 

“You know, we don’t really have a lot of time for this,” she said, thighs trembling. “Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but I need you to get me off, before someone walks in here and ruins the moment.”

 

Kara huffed.

 

“You come into my workplace dressed like _this_ , and now you think you can tell me what to do? I don’t think so,” Kara sassed, delivering a few strategically placed bites all over that gorgeous stomach in front of her.

 

“This is a nice top, Kara,” Alex retorted, bringing her other hand to Kara’s hair and gripping it tightly, messing up Kara’s carefully constructed hairdo. Her voice became decidedly weaker when Kara started to nibble at the skin just below her navel, dangerously close to her jeans. “It’s not my fault you can’t control yourself around all of this.”

 

Kara snorted.

 

“ _All of this_? Really?” Another bite. “It is a mystery to me how I managed to fall in love with you.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kara obliged Alex’s very valid concern for time, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Alex was wearing her Supergirl underwear underneath, the one she’d ordered online as a joke when Supergirl had really taken off. It filled Kara with warmth every time she saw it. Pressing a small kiss against the crest, Kara was pleased to hear Alex’s sharp intake of breath at the gesture.

 

Kara could smell Alex now, too.

 

Slipping both her jeans and underwear down, Kara got to her knees in front of the desk, spreading Alex’s legs wide, baring her to Kara’s hungry gaze. Alex was noticeably wet, a sight that never failed to please Kara more than it should.

 

Leaning forward, Kara brought her hands to Alex’s hips and held her still as she pressed a loving kiss against Alex’s tattoo, the House of El crest standing out starkly against her light skin. It was placed directly on her hipbone and Kara loved to look at it when they were lounging around at home in their underwear.

 

Kara took a moment to lick and suck at the tattoo and the skin around it, stroking along Alex’s quivering inner thighs with one of her hands, bringing it close to Alex’s sex, but never quite reaching it. Alex’s head was thrown back, her mouth open, her breathing heavy from the teasing.

 

“Get on with it, Supergirl,” Alex panted, her hands trying to pull Kara’s head away from her tattoo and to where she needed it most. “Before your boss decides she really needs to hold a conference in this room or something.”

 

Kara groaned, surfacing for a moment to glare at Alex.

 

“Can we not talk about Ms. Grant when I’m _literally_ about to go down on you? _Please_?” Kara hissed, slapping her sister’s thigh reproachfully. At Alex’s breathy chuckle, Kara let herself be guided down, grumbling under her breath as she brought her mouth to Alex’s wetness.

 

Breathing in the scent of her sister, Kara started licking softly, the fingers of her left hand spreading Alex open before her. Alex moaned ever so gently as Kara flattened her tongue against her clit, enveloping the stiff bundle of nerves.

 

Blowing gently on it, Kara relished in the shudders wracking Alex’s body. Thank God Alex had already been sweaty from the weather when she came into CatCo, or else it might be hard for them to explain away the new perspiration gathering on Alex’s body as Kara sucked on her.

 

Moving down slightly, Kara rubbed Alex’s clit with her thumb as she tongued Alex’s entrance, pushing in teasingly, enjoying the little noises of protest at her withdrawal.

 

“Don’t tease me, Kara,” Alex breathed, her hands gripping Kara’s hair more tightly, pressing her down gently. “You have no idea how much it turns me on, when you look at me the way you do, like you can’t wait to be-“ Alex moaned as Kara pushed fully inside of her with her tongue.

 

“Can’t wait to be what, Alex,” Kara whispered into Alex’s cunt, fucking her more insistently with her tongue.

 

Alex shuddered, her walls fluttering around Kara’s tongue.

 

“Like you can’t wait to be, _oh_ , inside of me.”

 

A fissure of pleasure shot through Kara’s body at those words, her efforts doubling. Latching back onto Alex’s clit with her tongue, Kara brought her right hand to her entrance and pushed two fingers inside of her without much preamble. As she felt Alex’s tight wetness grip her fingers, Kara breathed out a moan of her own, moving back and forth at a strong pace.

 

“I wish I could be inside of you all the time,” Kara said, enveloping Alex’s clit in her mouth, her chin covered in Alex’s juices.

 

Alex tensed at those words, hovering right at the edge of her orgasm. Kara could feel it in the movement of her body, in the tightening of her stomach muscles and thighs, in the way her hands gripped Kara’s hair so tightly, she probably would’ve ripped some of it out if it weren’t for Kara’s Kryptonian physiology.

 

Pressing her left hand into Alex’s stomach – the tips of her fingers connecting with that delicious crop top – Kara curled her fingers inside of Alex, licking and sucking with more vigor and intent, loving the feeling of Alex’s back desperately trying to lift off the table she was lying on.

 

“Oh God, _Kara_ ,” Alex panted, volume perhaps a little too loud than was appropriate for a public environment, but Kara wouldn’t stop them now just to reprimand her. “Kara, Kara, _oh_ , fuck, I’m, I’m-“ Before she could say another word, Alex gave off a guttural moan, the muscles in her jaw locking as she was finally allowed to lift off the table, Kara continuing to thrust into her, prolonging her orgasm for as long as she could.

 

The feeling of Alex growing and pulsing in her mouth let the muscles in Kara’s thighs tremble, the way nothing else could.

 

Unwilling to let Alex go so soon, Kara didn’t let up her movement, sucking more gently, though no less effectively, on Alex’s twitching clit, her fingers moving in and out of her still trembling sister.

 

“Kara, fuck,” Alex whimpered, freeing one of her hands from Kara’s hair and intertwining their fingers on her stomach, holding on tightly. The gesture was achingly intimate and Kara couldn’t wait to see Alex come again.

 

With a particularly rough swipe of her tongue, Alex squeezed her fingers as she came for a second time, her muscles flexing and quivering under their joined hands.

 

Conscious of where they were, Kara licked at Alex’s entrance for a moment longer, lapping up whatever wetness she could as she waited for Alex to calm down from her high. Alex twitched every time Kara moved against her clit playfully. Teasingly, but not actually enough to get her riled up again.

 

“I’m going to wear this top every day,” Alex panted, pushing herself up into a sitting position with her free hand, “if it means you eat me out like this every time.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes as she sucked her fingers clean of any remnants Alex left behind on her. She’d need to go wash her hands before she went back to her desk. She didn’t want them to smell like sex all day.

 

Pulling Alex’s panties and jeans back up, Kara took note of the tender look creeping over Alex’s face.

 

“You have a little something…” Alex said, cupping Kara’s face with both hands and leaning forward, licking across her chin, lapping up her own arousal. “There, all better.”

 

They kissed, Kara lifting Alex up briefly, so she could pull her clothes back over her butt, zipping and buttoning the jeans.

 

“I should not be this turned on by you putting my clothes _back on_ ,” Alex spoke quietly, her thumbs smoothing over Kara’s cheeks lovingly. Kara smiled, capturing Alex’s lips in a heated kiss. Before Kara could say anything, Alex’s right hand had slipped under her sundress and into her panties.

 

“It’s not going to take much,” Kara moaned, Alex’s hand already slippery from Kara’s wetness, her fingers sliding over and around her oversensitive clit. Kara was beyond the point of turned on. She was dancing on the precipice of climax.

 

“I love what I do to you,” Alex said, mouth hovering over Kara’s. “I love how you love me.”

 

When Alex slipped inside of her, Kara swore she saw Rao themself.

 

Wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders, Kara took her sister inside of her over and over again, Alex’s palm rubbing teasingly against her clit. If it were anyone else, Kara would’ve been embarrassed about how wet she was.

 

Their mouths brushed as they moved against one another, their foreheads pushed together, Kara’s eyes squeezed shut tightly, keeping her powers in check as Alex made love to her in this CatCo meeting room.

 

It took barely three minutes for Kara to come, her moans swallowed up by Alex’s knowing mouth. Kara sometimes had a problem staying quiet when they had sex, something which never failed to embarrass her when one of their neighbors started banging brooms against walls and ceilings.

 

Staying inside of Kara for a moment longer, Alex smiled as she nuzzled Kara’s cheek with her nose, her fingers bringing Kara down from her orgasm.

 

“I should probably get back to my desk,” Kara husked, closing her eyes and sagging against Alex’s steady form, shivering when Alex slipped out of her panties with a deliberate swipe to her clit.

 

“I’ll get you a snack from Noonan’s,” Alex said, wiping her hand on her jeans before she curled her arms around Kara’s waist and brought their lips back together. The room smelled like sex, and Alex was much sweatier than when they’d first started, the air conditioning still not working properly. Thankfully, someone had had the sense to keep all of the windows open, just in case a breeze somehow found its way into the building.

 

Kara sighed happily as they kissed, Alex’s hands stroking up and down her back sweetly.

 

“I love you,” Kara whispered, sliding her fingers down to Alex’s exposed stomach. “And I especially love _these_.”

 

Alex laughed.

 

“I knew there was a reason you were with me,” she snarked, pushing herself back onto her hands and flexing dramatically. “No one can resist this awesome, rock-hard sixpack.”

 

Their noses bumped into one another as they kissed, both of them laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Killingmesoftlywiththesesongs and I were talking about Paleyfest and how great Chyler looked in that crop top and then she said: "WHAT IF" and then this happened. Again, I was a _totally innocent bystander_ and was completely railroaded into writing this. Not my fault. At all. Nope. 
> 
> As always, this was betad by the best beta in the world @killingmesoftlywiththesesongs. All the remaining errors are mine. You can't have them.
> 
> Find me @goshdarnitjay on tumblr to hear me complain about things.


End file.
